


FF15同人－伊诺：擦药

by KnightNO4time



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	FF15同人－伊诺：擦药

“诺克特，别动。”  
伊格尼斯沾满药膏的手停在半空中，另一只手则揪着诺克提斯的衣服按着腰，劝说了第二次。  
“我没动…”诺克提斯从交叠的胳膊里抬起半个脑袋，满脸通红的快声反驳。可是很快他就后悔了，因为他说的根本就是瞎话，以此他只能羞耻的把脸埋回去，逃避之余郁闷的补充句，“我尽力。”  
伊格尼斯默默的盯着不愿看他也不愿说话的小王子，随后将自己的视线从那个又些好笑又又些可爱的背影上移开，转而低头盯着自己腿上这个雪白的屁股。  
大概可以说是雪白，因为从卷起的T恤和拨开的运动短裤下面露出的屁股蛋上，仍然残留被手指用力捏出几道浅粉色的痕迹，而罪魁祸首正是伊格尼斯本人。  
伊格尼斯已经没了之前欢爱时的心情，略微有些心疼之余还有些自责，不过他仍然保持全身心的集中，干净利落的拨开心爱的王子的屁股，找到那个之前还容下自己，此时还没完全闭合的小穴。  
红肿，可怜，抽泣般收缩着，先前滴落的眼泪已经被团进纸里丢在了床角。  
伊格尼斯叹了口气，随后提醒了一下屁股的主人，就将药膏涂了上去。  
第二次涂抹多少适应些的诺克提斯没吭声，可等手指真的往小洞内部的边缘按了按时，诺克提斯还是发出小动物般可怜的呜咽，捂着脸抖了抖腰，一副很想逃走的样子。  
“忍耐一下，”就如同小时候安慰对方一样，此时伊格尼斯只得用空出来的手拍了拍对方的后腰以示安抚。

抹药环节结束，伊格尼斯拧好盖子擦好手，这才拍拍对方的屁股，告诉他一切结束了。  
能看出来诺克提斯松了一口气，不过他屁股垫在伊格尼斯腿上太长时间，塌下腰趴在床边的他有点喘不过气。后腰比之前更加酸痛，所以他几乎没动。  
“先不要穿裤子，要不然药弄得哪里都是。”  
“那就帮我脱了…”诺克提斯喘着粗气，随意丢出去的命令满口别扭。  
“好吧，”伊格尼斯很宠他，更何况诺克提斯这样有一半是他的责任，“起来，我帮你脱。”  
“…起不来，”诺克提斯埋着脸抱怨，“要是可以起来我也想起来。”  
面对被娇惯的小王子，伊格尼斯选择了疼爱。  
他小心翼翼的抬起对方的脚，同时另只手稳住对方的腰，并在确保对方平衡下从对方身下把自己的双腿挪了出去，等他站起来后再细心的帮诺克提斯趴酸的腰侧起来，安放在床上。  
诺克提斯总算大口呼吸上空气，可是他憋得满脸通红的模样不光是因为埋脸太闷，而是因为他自己为屁股的事感到羞耻。  
只见他立刻就别开脸不去看伊格尼斯，闷不吭声的侧趴着，把粘着药膏略微发亮的屁股露给伊格尼斯。  
伊格尼斯也不嫌麻烦，帮对方把松紧短裤脱了下来，还拉过来毯子帮对方把亮在外面的下半身盖了起来。诺克提斯就像是个撒娇还生闷气的孩子，抱着枕头缩在床上一动也不敢动。

伊格尼斯很清楚诺克提斯的性格，小王子现在肯定不是在生他的气，而是在生自己的气。  
在他们私秘密的关系中，每当他的王子想要做任何获得快感的事情时，伊格尼斯都会同意。于是当小王子今天说想和电影里那样站在墙上激烈来一发时，他也没能阻止。  
毕竟不是第一次了，如果他足够小心，就行得通。  
然而事情并不像他们想的那样简单。  
他的确进去了，也的确行得通，但过程可不好受。  
站立的姿势疼的诺克提斯后来几乎大叫，小王子肯定没想过会那么痛。原来电影里那样大叫的画面绝对不是唬人的…  
最后小王子在痛到几乎要哭出来之前，只能丢弃面子求伊格尼斯停下。  
等伊格尼斯出去后，诺克提斯可怜兮兮的承认自己真的不想继续了，他甚至不愿意去床上换个姿势再继续。因为一开始进入时的忍耐就耗费了他很大精力，随后动起来后痛的他浑身是汗，此时他累的要死，就和他射了三次一样…  
伊格尼斯从了他，毕竟等他瞧见诺克提斯那张红着眼眶的小脸，他就心软了，下面早就没了活力。  
他帮诺克提斯找来宽松的衣服裤子穿上，叫他先躺着休息下再去洗澡。可是后来诺克提斯却因火辣辣的屁股而躺也不是坐也不是，只能求伊格尼斯给自己上药。  
现在诺克提斯肯定羞得抬不起头，不光因为自己心血来潮提出来的主意没完成，还因自己半途退缩导致伊格尼斯自己处理了下面，最后还因动不了腰而让伊格尼斯照顾。  
若是可以，他希望是场梦。这当然是不可能的。  
不过停下总比下面受伤要好。

等到伊格尼斯洗完澡出来后，他还拿着热毛巾决定帮诺克提斯清理那一身汗。  
他觉得自己实在是太尽职了。  
诺克提斯面对伊格尼斯早就没了羞耻心，不光是因为他们从小就一起，从以前就被照顾，同样也是因为他们一起做了很多羞羞的事。从某个角度来说，他们都增加了一个新的头衔，那就是“男朋友”。  
伊格尼斯的处理还是那么快而舒服，很快诺克提斯就连身上的衣服也没了，被擦的干净的衣服舒舒服服的贴着毯子上的绒毛，叫他从疼痛的肉体活动后解脱。  
就在伊格尼斯拉着他的胳膊，给他擦干净身子后，他几乎脸埋在枕头里差点睡着。从胡乱卷起的毯子地下他露出肩膀，胳膊和双脚，活脱脱像是个没卷好而散架的可口小松饼。  
“别现在就睡，诺克特。”把毛巾丢在桌子上，伊格尼斯拍了把对方的后背。啪的一声就让诺克提斯不耐烦的抽回胳膊，不得不强打精神，“吃点东西先。想吃什么。”  
“没什么…”  
或许是停止了思考，诺克提斯不在提出任何要求。他现在只想做两件事，睡觉和摆脱屁股与腰的折麽。  
可惜肚子违背了他的意愿，空荡荡的抽搐起来。可怜的小王子只能团起身上的毯子缩了一下身，却很快因为腰和屁股而呜咽两声不再敢动。  
他现在需要疼爱。  
“我想吃昨天买的菠萝面包。然后睡觉。”  
伊格尼斯顺着他，毕竟现在再从头开始准备食材，这个小王子大概早就睡着了。于是伊格尼斯就去把对方买的面包翻了出来，可是出乎意料的是，等到他回到床边时，嗜睡的小王子已经陷入半睡半醒的状态。  
也不知道出于内心哪个地方，伊格尼斯的思路只朝着宠爱对方的方向奔跑。此时别说强迫对方坐起来吃饭了，他都不舍得叫对方动动受伤的屁股。  
如果格拉迪欧知道，肯定会把他们俩一起训。

撕开包装纸的声音传入半睡半醒人的耳朵里，黑色头发下藏着的那张脸在枕头上蹭了蹭，奋力眯起的眼角几乎快粘到一起去。  
随后撕下的面包一角被伊格尼斯递到了嘴角。  
“张嘴，”伊格尼斯唤醒着对方，耐心的等待找回体力的小王子去叼食。  
如他所愿，诺克提斯小心翼翼的张开嘴，追去他手里的面包，然后嚼着倒回枕头里。伊格尼斯会允许他在床上吃东西，这必然是每次欢爱后的特权，是伊格尼斯几乎快无底线的宠爱。  
伊格尼斯觉得眼前的诺克提斯很可爱，和小的时候一样。即使现在王子已经不是小孩子，未来还有很多职责等着他，但是伊格尼斯不会怀疑也不会催促，仅此在两人的世界里，把他继续宠着。  
“我没有生气，诺克特。”  
伊格尼斯的话跑进诺克提斯耳朵里，这让小王子尴尬的停止了嘴里的动作。顿了两秒后在简单咽下肚，目光只停留在第二块送来的面包上，“什么？”  
“不用因为没做完而自责，”伊格尼斯看透了他，决定毫不犹豫的讲出来，好为他解开心结，“下次用你喜欢的就好。”望着把自己手里的面包吃下去的诺克提斯，伊格尼斯放心的笑起来，“总比你受伤要好。”  
拉不下脸的王子始终没讲话，只是默默啃着面包，速度越来越快。随后他总算撑起身子打算坐起来，自己吃。  
不过他还是没翻身坐起来，毕竟屁股和腰疼的要命，暂时不要沾床。这让起来的他很尴尬，尤其是当毯子花落露出他的身子是，后背和肩膀还都是伊格尼斯留下的痕迹，而伊格尼斯本人就在他跟前，拿着面包，看着他未能起身的一系列动作。  
“躺下吧，”伊格尼斯按住男孩的肩膀，随后温和的在他的额头上献上一吻，仍然有汗水的味道，“不用勉强。你知道你现在最好别屁股着地。”  
又一次尴尬到自己的诺克提斯无话可说，可是他在亲吻下变得乖巧顺从。  
被伊格尼斯宠着总是好的。  
“如果你想，可以趴着吃，但是别弄脏床。”  
“不，你喂我。”意识到对方真的不会生气，而且也为了掩盖尴尬，王子决定小小的任性一把，将对方的注意力转移，把一切都变得理所当然。  
而他自己则摸来手机，想要打开游戏。  
伊格尼斯很无奈，“为什么？”  
“这样不会弄脏床，”诺克提斯哼哼着鼻音，撒娇了起来。这是他在床上才会有的表现，尤其是现在这种结束的时间里，总是别有一番味道。  
而伊格尼斯呢？  
伊格尼斯当然顺从了他，谁让他真的很宠他的王子。


End file.
